


Locked Out

by SoraMoto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Current Events, Gen, Humor, or they were at the time I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Obama being locked out of the white house. Nothing more to it really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out

Alfred sat inside the french double doors to his house swinging his boss's keys on his finger as he glowered at the door. On the other side of the door he could see his boss struggling and discovering that it was locked. Looking up he met the eyes of his nation and motioned for him to unlock the door. Alfred just continued to sit there before standing and striding over to the door. He shook his head at his boss.

"Alfred let me in."

"Sorry boss, not happening."

"Alfred..."

"No."

They stared at each other for a while before the president caved.

"Alright Alfred, why did you lock me out of the house?"

Alfred purses his lips before speaking. "Libya. Why'd we have to go in and attack him?"

A pause for the president to answer but he remains silent, they both knew he hadn't gone in with a plan for the attack. He had just done it.

"I thought you wanted to improve international relations. Everyone already still hates me from the actions of my last boss, now they're going to hate me even more."

"I'm sorry Alfred but..."

"No, no 'but's boss. Next time think about things before you act."

The irony of that statement was not lost on the two.

"Well you can stay out there till you figure out a way to fix this."

And with that Alfred walked away, leaving his boss locked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it. Yesterday the President got locked out of the WHite House and well this just popped into my head. What do you guys think, please review.
> 
> 3/27/11 - Ok so I was trying to upload this on 3/24 but it wouldn't let me. Hope this is still funny, even though its been a few days.


End file.
